


极乐之扉 2

by WDT



Category: Venom/Eddie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDT/pseuds/WDT
Summary: 有点重口不忍直视的别往下滑！





	极乐之扉 2

**Author's Note:**

> 窒息play

2  
这就是第一轮任务吗

 

Eddie愣在原地，刚进来的时候，电脑好像是说他是锁孔吧？那么钥匙是，Venom。

“怎么是这样……”Eddie多想这是一场梦，因为他还没有被开过苞

这一个任务就像是一把刀一言不合地向Eddie劈过来，他长这么大都没有体验过窒息的感觉，被人操着前列腺高潮，更别说窒息的时候操射了。

「Eddie……」

Venom自然是从宿主的脑海里搜到了窒息射精的意思，也十分不满相信这些变态的任务。每次当Eddie情欲像火一样烧起，他都只会帮他撸管，射了就射了，尺度不会很大，他从来都没有敢探索过宿主的后穴。

 

“来……”说完Eddie就解开了自己运动短裤前的裤带，脱下了裤子

「什么？」

Venom从没想过Eddie会如此爽快地答应，而且是这么快。虽然他也很想享受和人类性爱的过程，人类的红色有着温度的体内，柔软又舒服的肠壁，但把宿主闷在水里，他感受过被火烧的窒息感，换成人类，也是如此吧……

 

“我会好好憋着气的……你快点啊……”

 

Venom从Eddie颤抖的语气中听出了害怕，恐惧，他舍不得这么做，也不想这么做，他知道这样，Eddie肯定会受伤，他看着Eddie脱掉自己的内裤，不知道该怎么办

 

“你烦什么？我死不了的！我昏过去就把我抱到厕所！”

 

Eddie对着Venom大吼大叫，他可能已经很害怕了，但他假装镇定，他不想让Venom担心，把他俩都困在这个破地方。

 

说完Eddie就起身走向指压板和浴缸，跪在指压板上，还没完全找地，疼痛感如同电流一样从膝盖沿着脊椎蔓延到了全身，蹲着，大腿的力气用完，上半身直接放松下来，一下子的下重力让Eddie的膝盖狠狠压在了指压板上，Eddie只能捂着嘴巴不让该死的疼痛惹出自己的呻吟，真的很疼，逐渐适应电流一般的疼痛，Eddie松开了捂住嘴巴的手，放在了方形浴缸的边缘，低着头，摩擦着光滑的玻璃边，慢慢的把头往水里凑，头在颤抖着，他不敢，他不敢想象接下来会发生什么

 

“Venom，别磨蹭了，不然我们都别想出去……”

 

说完，Eddie深吸了一口气，就往水里闷头载去，Venom刚反应过来，他知道接下来干什么，但迟迟不敢挺深而入

 

Eddie一口气好像已经憋完，他仿佛对Venom这一行为厌恶，Eddie早已把后穴暴露出来，但吃吃感受不到一种奇特的温度堵上来

 

“呜呜渣渣的！快啊！操我！”

 

Eddie几乎要憋出了眼泪，未经过性事的后穴暴露在Venom的眼前，而且他们没有做前戏，小穴十分的干燥，看着Eddie软趴趴的性器半垂在空中，Venom真的十分心疼，自己平时宝贝的不行的Eddie今天就要被自己往死里干吗

 

矛盾的心里让Venom纠结的不行，但他不能违背宿主的命令，他看着Eddie用力闭着眼，被水沾湿的睫毛微微颤抖着，下一秒，狠下心，顶入。

 

突然异物的入侵让Eddie疼痛的不行，感觉身体就像从内部被撕扯开来，自己这种地方如今居然用来性交，疼痛的冲撞力不是说着玩玩的，Eddie疼的一头冲进水里，没有憋气，就被呛了一大口水

“呜呜呜！咳咳唔嗯……”

Eddie被呛得昏厥，喝了一大口水，有止不住的咳嗽，他不敢再下水了，这种感觉真的很让人害怕。Venom抓着Eddie的屁股从后面进入他，开始运动，他没有尝试过，但他还是做得很好，摩擦着内壁，干燥的内壁逐渐被磨出了肠液，逐渐湿润起来，这便方便了Venom的运动，Venom卖力的操干Eddie的后穴，不断的挺送着柱身，他现在不再高大，无法俯身看到Eddie的表情，只能听到他又是呻吟又是呛了水咳嗽闷在水里的难受的叫声。

Eddie的身体被疼痛侵占着，他忘记了还要憋气，他还要闷水，他完全忘了这是一个任务，他只知道这很疼，十分疼，他现在只知道适应后穴的疼痛，还没有想到水下会是什么样的地狱

 

“嗯啊……Venom……别废话……用手把我的头按进水里…不然任务要失败…还得重来……”

 

Eddie不想白费他这一次努力，既然已经开始了，就把任务做规范吧。

「Eddie，你先忍忍，马上就会好了。」

为了任务需求，Venom只能忍着心疼把Eddie的头按进水里，腰还不断的往他的里面挺送

“唔嗯！噗！”

Eddie被按进水里，突如其来的憋闷感让后穴的感觉格外明显，Venom的力气虽然大，但他也不能按着Eddie氧气耗尽，渴望着氧气抬头的动力。

“哈啊！”Eddie狠狠抬头深吸一口空气，头又被Venom狠狠按进了水里，水冰凉的感觉包围着Eddie的脑袋，他马上就会失去知觉，在这冰凉的水里，是多么的可怕。

「Eddie，忍住，你不能抬头！」

“呜呜呜……”

Eddie尽力鼓着腮帮子在水里折腾，后面带来的痛觉与快感又无法忽略，这种感觉越来越强烈，身体慢慢敏感起来，性器开始挺立，触碰到冰凉的浴缸壁的龟头让Eddie打了一个寒战，他不能呻吟，他不能发出任何痛苦的叫声，这样只会加快他窒息的进度，却没有射精。而让任务失败。

 

感觉最后一口气就要憋完，Eddie的氧气不够用了，可是他还不能窒息，他还没有高潮的感觉。

 

突然Venom猛的一顶，憋气憋到快死掉的Eddie被狠狠顶撞，长大了嘴巴猛喝了一口水，被抢的半死想抬头却被按住，只把鼻子离开水面洗了一小口气，就继续被按进水里

“唔嗯……噗……嗯嗯唔额”声音在水中被过滤，Venom只能听见十分闷沉的声音，呻吟被痛苦击打得支离破碎，完全听不出是呻吟

 

Venom放松了手上的力气，他终究还是心疼了，Eddie见头上少了一份压力立刻抬头闷吸了一口气

“哈啊！死了……唔嗯……”

吸了一口气又被按进了水中，浴缸中的水被溅出来，溅的满地都是，痛苦感包围着全身，后穴被操干的感觉逐渐印在了脑海，鱼缸里的水逐渐冒起了泡泡，Eddie快不行了

Eddie在尽力水中摇着头，鱼缸里的水被他甩出来好多，水中的痛苦的叫声，接近窒息死亡的声音，让Venom一直深感着羞愧，但他只能操干Eddie，他能帮他的，只有用力，让他快点到达高潮，好让他结束溺水办的痛苦

“呜呜呜呜……呜呜呜呜”

Eddie已经控制不住自己翻起了白眼，身体的免疫力逐渐下降，水中的闷哼声逐渐变小，起伏的泡泡也逐渐消失不见，随着Venom最后的顶撞，Eddie的性器终于射出了精液。

Venom见Eddie射了立刻把他从水里拽出来，他拍了拍自己的脸，Eddie的眼睛已经白了，没有呼吸，身体冰凉，毫无生命气象

 

「厕所！厕所在哪！」

 

Venom想起了Eddie的话，他昏过去了就去厕所，Venom绕着房间跑了一圈终于找到了角落的厕所，进了门忽略了香气，打开了喷头就给Eddie冲了个澡。从厕所出来后，Eddie已经恢复了呼吸，逐渐醒了过来

 

“Venom……Venom……”

 

「Eddie，我在」

Eddie浑身颤抖着在Venom怀里抽泣，此时的他就像一个刚被欺负过得女孩子，这时，冰凉的声音回荡在房间中

 

任务完成

 

红色灯变成了绿色，大门被打开，第二个任务解锁了。

「Eddie，我们要走了。」

“Venom.....”

「对不起。」

“走吧……早点出去…”

Eddie好像是好了伤疤忘了疼，想要继续下面的任务

俩人依偎着打开了第四扇的门

刚离开第三个房间，门就被关上

他们面临着一个新的房间

 

第二个任务：道具就在你们面前的箱子里

 

Eddie打开了箱子，里面居然都是一些黑色的金属的东西，都是用来穿的，拿起来一看，这就是加强版的SM工具。

 

第二个任务就是，锁孔穿上道具，被钥匙不碰性器操射。


End file.
